Nerd Girl Jiley One Shot Rated R
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Miley and Joe are science project partners. Joe goes over to Miley's place expecting to only work on the project but he lets his imagination run wild. Rated M for a reason


Nerd Girl Jiley One-Shot (Very Rated R)

Joe's POV

I knocked on Miley's door and wait patiently for her to open. You see me Joe Jonas, most popular guy in school has a project to do with Miley Cyrus, school's nerd girl. Yay joy to the world, I'm being sarcastic in case ya haven't figure that out. Gosh but boy was I wrong because what happened next became to be known as the best day of my life and the best fuck I have ever had. Just wait and see what happens. Now back to the story. So here am I waiting for nerd girl to open, when I see her standing in the middle of the doorway wearing a tight white tank that makes her C-cup breast stand proudly and denim short shorts; I felt my pants tighten that when I entered her condo I didn't notice that there was a table until I groaned in pain because I had hit my pelvic area.

OMG! Miley gasped and took my hand and lead me the couch in her living room while I rubbed my cock through my pants trying to make the pain go away. She let go of my hand and said "I will go get you an ice bag" and left quickly to the kitchen. I saw her walk away I couldn't help but check her tight ass out making myself practically masturbate right there in her living room not noticing that she had came back until I heard say "Let me help with that". I quickly snapped out of what I was doing and turn to her seeing lust and hunger in her eyes as she kneel in front of me and put the ice bag over my cock and started rubbing me through my pants. I was utterly shocked by what she was doing, but as any other guy instead of stopping her I closed my eyes and groaned in pleasure until she stopped. I opened my eyes and saw her smirk at me as she said "I hope was able to helped" then stood up and when back to the kitchen. "_This is going to be long night"_, I thought to myself.

Later

After seem hours working on this stupid science project we stopped to take break or so that's what I thought apparently nerd girl had others plans. What happened next, I have no idea if she did it on purpose or not but heck I sure did like it. All of the sudden water was spilled down her white tank top making very clear that she wasn't wearing a bra to cover her delicious nipples that gave me an urge to rip her shirt apart and suck on them once again I felt my cock hardened even more than last time.

Crap! I'm such a klutz!, she said.

I tried my hardest not to stare at her chest. I gulped as I said "Is okay, you can go change, I can wait."

She looked at me with the same lust and hunger she had earlier in her oceanic blue eyes and said with a slight smirk "Do you mind if I change here?"

I shake quickly and stuttered out "It's… your house." "Good" she replied and took her white tank top off giving a great view of her voluptuous breast; I lick my lips in hunger.

Her smirk got bigger and next thing I know she lead me to her couch and straddle my lap. "You can touch if you want", she said as she started to unzip my pants and lowering before I could protest not that I was thinking about it. I stood still waiting for her next move and just like I hope she travel her hand inside my boxers and started caressing and rubbing my hardened cock and balls just like before I close my eyes and groan in pleasure.

While she was giving me one of the best hand jobs ever I could feel her wet panties, I'm pretty sure she would have already ride me hard and fast if she were completely naked because why jerking me off she started bouncing up and down. That's when I decide to take her left breast into my mouth; I sucked and licked on her tit while massaging the other making her moan my name "Oh Joey…Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Then I move to her right breast doing the same making her moan even louder this time. "Ah Joe keep it going, I'm almost there." She didn't have to say that twice; I kept working my magic on her chest while she kept working hers on my shaft.

Soon enough I cum all over her hand as she did all over my boxers. Both our breathing were ragged, but that didn't stop Miley from licking all my juice from her fingers then she crashed our lips in passionate kiss full of lust and hunger making taste myself in her mouth. She moaned into my mouth making my cock to harden once again. Then she kneel in front of my and without thinking she pull my boxers down in a shift motion and slide my dick into her hot wet mouth.

I groaned and moaned loudly, "Oh Miley, just like that baby."

I grab her by her hair to bring her closer to my dick and started thrusting in and out of her mouth in fast strokes. Soon enough I was shooting my seed right into her hot wet mouth. Then she looked at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes of her and with a seductive smile she took her shorts and panties off and lay down on the floor and said "Now you do me like I did you." Before I did what she told me too; I took my shirt off and threw it to the side now we both were bare naked.

I obliged her and decided to pleasure her like she had pleasured me before. First I suck on her neck, then left wet butterfly kisses down her collarbone, in between her chest, to her stomach, then her thighs until I reach her now very wet pussy. I put my face on her fresh shaven pussy and started licking and sucking up and down on her clit earning loud moans from the beauty beneath me. I continued to eat her out until I knew she was almost there, but before she could have a second orgasm I stick two fingers inside her hot hole.

"Oh Joey", she screamed when she reached her climax for the second time that night. I ate her out completely and then crashed our lips in another passionate kiss. We were so caught in make out session that neither of us notice the front door opened until we heard Miley's dad at the door. "Miley, I'm home" we heard him say as my eyes widen being the fact that we were having sex in her living room. She motion me to not say a word and quickly got up putting her clothes on as I did the same. Just when we were done dressing her dad walk into the living room and looked at Miley and said, "Who is this?" pointing at me.

Miley smiled innocently at her dad like an angel, "This is Joe Jonas, my science project partner" she said as she pointed to the books that were on the table. "Oh okay", her dad replied. Then she started gathering her books and said to her "We're going up to my room", she grabbed my hand and took upstairs to her room quickly before her dad could say anything else. I had to say that almost getting caught having sex is very exciting.

As soon as we got to her she locked her door and started shredding her clothes her off wasting no time of course. She turns to me and with a smirk on her face and motions me over to her. As I reached her, I bring her naked body closer to me ready to play her game. I kissed her hungrily as she moans into my mouth and runs her hands through my hair. Gosh does this girl now how to turn a man on or what?

I lay her down on her king sized bed and rapidly take my clothes off leaving me naked as well. I leave wet kisses down her stomach as she rubs my well toned body and once again starts playing with shaft. This time I place my hand over her and together we guide my huge cock into her wet a hole.

"Gosh, you're so tight nerd girl", I moaned. My eyes widen as I realized what I called, I looked at her with a sad expression and started sliding out of her when she stopped me.

"It's okay, you can call me whatever you want" she whispers seductively in my ear

I groaned and continue to thrust in and out of her at slow pace at first until I hear her moan

"Joey, faster and harder", she moaned

I increase my pace and started to thrust in and out of her faster and harder like she said.

"Oh nerd girl, you feel so good" I moaned

"That's it! Call me whatever you want Joe", she moaned as she meet me at every thrust

"Oh so that's how you like it, huh nerd girl" I moaned

"Talk dirty to me", she said as she nibbles on my ear

Who would have thought that nerd girl wasn't innocent as she seem. I started talking dirty to her just like she asked. This girl got me going insane, I wanted her more and more.

"Oh Joey, just like that baby… I'm almost there" she moaned once again

"Full name baby" I groaned as I slap her butt cheeks

"Joseph Adam Jonas Fuck Me Hard" she screamed in pure ecstasy

That did the trick soon we both were over the edge. I felt her walls tighten around my cock and soon she was cumming as I explode my juices into her vagina.

I felt down next to her, both of us breathing heavy. When we had caught our breaths she turned to me and said "What do you think about this nerd girl now?" Just by looking at her I felt my cock harden again when I heard

"Joe! Joseph?" Miley waved her hand in front me "Joe are you there?"

I snapped out of my trance and realized that everything had been a fantasy. She giggled at me and handed me the ice bag. As soon as I took it I put it over my cock trying to make go down. Then I saw Miley take the bag out my hands and knelt down in front of me with a smirk on her face, she said "Let me help with that" and just like that she started to unzip my pants right there in her living room. I gulped and thought _"Oh no, here we go again_" hoping that this time it was real and not a daydream. My nerd girl had me going wild.

The End


End file.
